1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an actuator assembly mechanism and a housing therefor.
In one aspect of the invention, the actuator assembly mechanism includes an input disc and an output disc, the output disc being rotatable only once, when the assembly is actuated, within a given time span and wherein the output disc is not rotatable if the input disc is not rotated within the time span.
In another aspect of the invention, the actuator assembly mechanism housing has included integral therewith a card reader arrangement.
2. Description of Prior Art
Our co-pending application Ser No. 593,833, filed Mar. 27, 1984, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,453 describes an actuator assembly mechanism of the above general description. The present arrangement is an alternative to our earlier arrangement.
It is also known in the art to use card reader arrangements for actuating actuator assembly mechanisms. One such card reader is shown in U.S. Pat. 4,488,036, Butts, Dec. 11, 1984. Although Butts attacks the problem of coins entering slot 18, he does not even consider the problem of liquids, or other foreign objects, falling into the slot.